En este momento
by Sheccid PJM
Summary: '-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Hermione? - preguntó Ron - ¿Que gritara? No voy a hacerlo. Mucho menos pensaría en levantarte la mano. Debería de tener muchas cosas que decir: acabas de confesarme que no me amas y que tienes a alguien más, pero no voy a decir algo para hacerte daño solo por eso'. Esta historia participa en el reto 'La canción perfecta' del foro 101 razones.


En este momento

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es marca registrada de Warner Bros, por lo que sus personajes le pertenecen a la empresa y a J. K. Rowling. No son de mi propiedad.**

 _And what did you think_

 _I would say at this moment?_

 _When I'm faced with the knowledge_

 _That you just don't love me_

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? - fue lo primero que pudo decir Harry al verla frente a su puerta.

-Yo... ¿puedo pasar? - vio sus ojos muy abiertos, suplicantes. - Por favor, Harry, tengo que decirte algo.

El muchacho se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Cerró la puerta y empezó a hablar antes de que ella lo hiciera.

-Te dije que no quería verte, Hermione. No puedo estar contigo a solas ya.

-Harry, escucha...

-¿Que escuche qué? Te casas con Ron en tres días. Te vas a casar. Con mi mejor amigo. En tres días. ¿Qué puedes decirme que yo no haya pensado ya? Dijiste que sentías algo por mí, pero no se lo dijiste a Ron. No hiciste nada al respecto. Yo hice lo que pude, Hermione. Estoy enamorado de ti pero ya me hice a la idea de que no eres para mí. Estas semanas evitándote las he ocupado en eso. ¿A qué viniste? ¿A recordarme que voy a ver cómo te casas? ¿Que voy a verte tener hijos y hacer una familia, mientras yo muero un poco más cada día? ¿A eso viniste?

-No, Harry, yo...

-¡¿Harry, qué?! - gritó. Se sentía muy molesto, no con la chica, sino consigo mismo. En las últimas tres semanas había estado tratando de olvidar lo que sentía a base de borracheras, trabajo y acostones de una noche, con la esperanza de aminorar sus sentimientos, pero al verla se dio cuenta que sólo había logrado que aumentaran.

-Cancelé la boda – susurró Hermione – vengo de hablar con Ron. Le dije todo, Harry – comenzaron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas – le conté cómo me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta simplemente platicando contigo. Le confesé que me hacías sentir muchas cosas sin ponerme un dedo encima, que esperaba que se pasara con el tiempo pero no fue así. Todo, Harry. Le dije todo.

Harry sintió un vacío en el pecho y no supo si fue de alivio o de preocupación. Era lo que había deseado los últimos meses y de repente era real. ¿Eso significaba que podría estar con Hermione? ¿que por fin podría besarla como tantas veces había imaginado? No. No, por supuesto que no. Ron lo odiaría. Pasaron rápidamente muchas cosas por su mente. Quizá Ron lo sabía y sólo esperaba que se lo dijeran. Se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba detrás de él y puso su cabeza entre las manos. Durante unos minutos sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la leña ardiendo en la chimenea.

-¿No vas a decir nada? - preguntó Hermione, que seguía de pie. Apenas unos minutos antes no le alcanzaban las palabras para todo lo que quería decir, pero la declaración de la chica lo había dejado helado, así que sólo la observó. Su cabello estaba suelto y esponjado de la parte de abajo, probablemente por el clima. Llevaba una bufanda que él conocía y unas botas de las cuales Ron siempre se reía diciendo que parecían de soldado muggle pero que a ella le gustaban.

-Cuéntame cómo fue – pidió el chico cuando le regresó la voz.

* * *

Estábamos en la Madriguera, en su cuarto. No había nadie más en la casa, íbamos a hacer la lista para el vals familiar. Y de repente lo decidí. Me di cuenta que la única razón por la que no lo hacía era para hacerlo feliz, pero le habría hecho más daño al casarme con él sin amarlo, incluso si nunca se enteraba. Estaba siendo egoísta. Yo sé que hay alguien que será la mujer más feliz del mundo al casarse con él, y que encontrará lindos todos los detalles que a mí me molestan, pero no soy yo. Y mantenerlo alejado de esa persona es egoísta. Así que me puse de pie y dije:

-Ron, no puedo hacer esto.

-Lo sé, linda, pero ya son los últimos detalles – contestó él, creyendo que me refería a la lista del vals – verás que terminamos en unos minutos.

-No – le dije – no hablo de la lista. Hablo de la boda. No puedo casarme contigo.

En ese momento su cara sólo reflejó confusión, así que seguí hablando antes de que comenzara a hacerme preguntas.

-Estoy enamorada de alguien más. Lo siento – dije mientras sentía las lágrimas salir sin que pudiera contenerlas. - Traté de evitarlo, te juro que traté de evitarlo. Pero este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo y no pude contenerlo. Pensé que desaparecería tan pronto como inició, por eso no dije nada. Sin embargo, veo que ya fue muy lejos y es injusto para ti casarte con alguien que ama a alguien más.

Permaneció sentado unos momentos, pero después se puso de pie frente a mí. Pensé que iba a gritarme. Hubiera deseado que lo hiciera. Veía la tristeza en sus ojos, tardó varios momentos en hablar.

-Pero, ¿me amas a mí?

Era la pregunta que no quería escuchar, porque sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Pero ya había empezado y me prometí ser sincera porque él se lo merecía.

-Te amo. No de la manera en que tú esperas, pero te amo. Te amo como amaría a un hermano, si tuviera uno. No fue hasta que me di cuenta que amaba a alguien más que me percaté de eso, de otra manera no habría dejado que llegáramos tan lejos. Por favor, Ron, perdóname.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó, sentándose en una silla. Lloraba, tranquilo y en silencio.

-Ron, no preguntes eso, por favor. - contesté cubriéndome el rostro con las manos – No es la reacción que esperaba – comenté, refiriéndome a su tranquilidad.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Hermione? - preguntó, mirándome a los ojos - ¿Que te gritara? No voy a hacerlo. Mucho menos pensaría en levantarte la mano. Debería de tener muchas cosas que decir: acabas de confesarme que no me amas y que tienes a alguien más, pero no voy a decir nada para hacerte daño solo por eso, no es tu culpa. Aunque debo confesarte que nunca pensé que me serías infiel.

-Nunca fui infiel – me apresuré a decir – te lo juro, Ron. Ni siquiera nos hemos tomado de la mano. He sido muy cuidadosa en eso, Ronald. No te he faltado al respeto.

-Físicamente. Pero ambos sabemos que no es la única forma de ser infiel. En el momento en que deseas pasar tus momentos cotidianos con otra persona en lugar de tu pareja, entonces te vuelves infiel.

Me quedé callada. Eso era lo que yo sabía y no podía aceptar. ¿De qué me servía no besarte si los domingos por la tarde deseaba pasarlos contigo en mi sala viendo películas y comiendo pizza? ¿en qué ayudaba no hacernos el amor si pensaba en ti a las dos de la tarde cuando estaba agobiada con el trabajo y lo único que quería hacer era llamarte para contarte mi día? Ciertamente, en nada.

-¿Quién es? - insistió Ron.

-Es Harry – contesté con los ojos cerrados.

¿Sabes? De verdad quería que gritara en ese momento. Su decepción era palpable con el silencio. Las palabras, a diferencia del silencio, me habrían impedido oír su corazón romperse. Fue entonces cuando le dije todo.

-Empezó cuando regresó de Australia. Nosotros ya estábamos comprometidos, ¿recuerdas? Le dimos la noticia cuando regresó. Nuestras pláticas eran como antes, pero había algo distinto que yo no sabía identificar. Luego me di cuenta que simplemente era él, tenía algo que siempre había estado ahí y yo no había notado, su pasión por las cosas sencillas como adornar su casa para Halloween y Navidad, el hecho de que ambos podemos ver una película de terror malísima sin ningún problema, gustos similares por la comida... E incluso en lo que no concordábamos, me enamoraba. Yo amo leer y sabes que él raramente toma un libro, sin embargo leyó libros sólo porque comenté que me habían parecido buenos. No lo intentó, Ron. Las cosas simplemente pasaron sin que pudiéramos detenerlas.

-¿Te ama él también? - preguntó él - ¿te lo ha dicho alguna vez?

-Lo hizo – acepté. - Cuando se dio cuenta, me dijo que debíamos dejar de vernos a menos que fuera necesario. Le pedí una explicación y me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, que quizá siempre lo había estado. Después me di cuenta que yo sentía lo mismo. Se lo dije un día, estaba enojada y se lo dije gritando y llorando. Él me dijo que debía decírtelo, pero no hice caso. Discutimos y no hemos hablado desde entonces.

-Siempre supe que no eras para mí, Hermione – dijo Ron con un suspiro, después de varios minutos de reflexionar. - Y pensé que te darías cuenta pronto, pero no fue así. Era obvio que mis sentimientos por ti eran más grandes que los tuyos hacia mí, pero con el tiempo tuve esperanzas de que quizá fueran reales. Al final, resulta que sí te diste cuenta, pero tardaste más de lo que esperaba.

Mi llanto, que había sido tranquilo y silencioso, comenzó a ser fuerte y con sacudidas. Él se levantó e hizo un ademán de abrazarme, pero se detuvo.

-Yo te amo, Hermione. No te voy a lastimar, al contrario, te agradezco que hayas tenido el valor de decírmelo antes de la boda. No les guardo rencor a ninguno de los dos, pero espero entiendas que seré incapaz de verlos de nuevo por algún tiempo. No me malinterpretes, tomo esto tranquilo porque creo que es algo que esperaba que pasara. Quizá no con Harry – dijo, y pude ver el dolor en su rostro – pero sabía que pasaría. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, créeme que lo haría. Le restaría veinte años a mi vida si con eso lograra que te quedaras, pero las cosas no funcionan así. Sé que también te duele, por eso estás lorando. ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa, Hermione?

-Claro – asentí, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas – lo que quieras.

-Déjame abrazarte una última vez, por favor – me quedé estática, porque no me lo esperaba. Pensé que me pediría que yo avisara a los invitados o algo por el estilo. Pero no fue así, Ron es una buena persona, lo sabemos. No se merecía esto. - te lo pediré de rodillas si es necesario. Por favor, un último abrazo.

Me acerqué rápidamente a él, llorando. Definitivamente fue lo más difícil de mi vida. Recordé todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y me pregunté porqué dejaba a alguien como él. Pero ya nos hemos dado cuenta que las cosas son extrañas, yo no era completamente feliz con él y eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

-Te voy a extrañar, Hermione – dijo Ron entre sollozos – te voy a extrañar.

* * *

-Y eso es todo – concluyó Hermione – me fui después de eso y vine aquí.

Harry se puso de pie de prisa, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Las lágrimas habían empezado a salir en algún punto del relato de Hermione y nada más tocarla se intensificaron. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y estuvieron así un rato hasta que se calmaron un poco.

Luego, tomó su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, lo puso a su altura y unió sus frentes. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente y no fue necesario decir nada. Cuando sus labios estaban a sólo unos milímetros de distancia por su mente pasaron todas las veces que había querido besarla y no pudo hacerlo. Todas esas veces sentía que estaba ahogándose, como si hubiera entrado a un lago en invierno y éste se hubiera congelado antes de que él pudiera salir. Ahora, el simple hecho de estar así de cerca le devolvió el aire y una sensación de calidez en todo el cuerpo que no sabía que había perdido; pensó que nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Entonces la besó.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta historia participa en el reto 'La canción perfecta' del foro '101 razones', ojalá les guste. La canción es _At this moment_ de Michael Bublé. Siempre que escucho esa canción, me imagino a Hermione confesando su amor por Harry a Ron; tenía planeado incluir una escena similar en una historia larga, pero a como ando de tiempo dudo que alguna vez termine esa historia, así que aquí está. Si les gusta, apreciaría mucho un review, me fascinan :) Saludos a todos desde México.


End file.
